The Twin
by JessLexa
Summary: This starts off after 6x09 this is only my imagination so don't kill me, what is Emily has a twin? How will that story go? Emison slowburn but they will be endgame. Please give it a try! Charles will still be A but there is someone else.
1. Chapter 1

The Twin

Prom night was supposed to be the most memorable night of your high school life but for Allison it was a discovery. She could finally see Charles and finally put an end to A. After she got the text from A, she saw Red Coat and went chasing after it. "Charles? Charles" Allison walked into the hallway of mirrors, her golden dress and her six inch heels made her hard to run. She was not going to run anymore, she wanted to face her brother and ask him why is he doing this? Why is he torturing her and her friends? She continued walking deeper into the maze as she arrived to an abandon area, she took a deep breath and listened. There was silence, it was too quiet.

Suddenly, the mirror smashed behind her. The shards landed on the floor along with her phone, there was no way to contact anyone. Once she looked behind, a gloved hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. She thrashed against the hooded figure struggling to fight them. The hooded figure had her in a tight grip, the figure's arm gripped tightly against her neck like a snake biting their prey. She gasped and elbowed the figure in the stomach as the figure backed away for a while, Allison took the chance and proceed to rip off the mask. She gasp and trembled a few steps back, she couldn't believe this, this couldn't be true. The hooded figure took off the hood revealing Emily, Emily? Her sweet mermaid?

But there was something different, Allison noticed there was a shield tattoo on her left arm Emily didn't have any tattoo. She looked closer and the Emily look alike gave her a sickening grin, a wide smirk appeared on her face. Allison couldn't believe this, who is she and where is Charles?

Allison felt waves crashing against her and she couldn't reach the surface, she whispered saying: "Emily?"

The Emily look alike grinned at her and shake her head as she walked dangerously close to Allison with a sharp dagger, her black gloves traced the outline of the dagger not minding her own blood covering the tip of the blade.

She answered: "Wrong answer Ali, I'm not my weak sister."

Allison was still in shock, her heart beats faster every minute. She didn't know Emily had a sister, she has the same face as Emily, but this version of her is dark, sick and twisted. The look alike grinned as she said: "I'm Stella Ali, Emily is my sister from another mother. I bet you must be wondering where is Charles."

Allison gasped as she remembered she was looking for Charles, she staggered back looking for a weapon anything is better than being defenseless. Her back hit the wooden table, as she turned around ready to grab anything. Her hand moved around for anything to pick up but all she felt was air. Stella advanced closer to her with the dagger as she heard loud knocking on the door, Stella smirked and said: "I give you a clue Allison." There are two doors, one of them could be Charles but the other door she doesn't know who or what is in there. The loud banging continued: "Ali! Ali!" Allison recognized the voice it was Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twin

Chapter 1

Three Hours ago…

At the prom…..

Emily POV

I gripped tightly onto Sara's waist, I was so happy and excited she came today. I really wanted to go with someone to prom, next to us was Ezra and Aria. In front of us was Caleb with Hanna, Caleb whispered something to Hanna and she was beaming. I love seeing my best friend smile, its been a while since she smile that widely. This prom is supposed to be the best night of our lives, all of my friends were with someone they love. As Sara cupped my face clashing our lips together, I responded with a less passionate kiss. Whenever I'm kissing Sara I thought of Allison, I couldn't keep my mind off of her. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes, that heart shaped face and her gorgeous smile. All of those features reminded me of Allison, the thought of her just makes my heart beats stronger.

I looked at the top of the stairs for Allison but she wasn't there, I quickly kiss Sara on the head and told her I be back as I advanced towards the girls. I walked towards Spencer saying: "Spencer, Allison isn't there." All of us scanned the room for Ali, as we saw her following red coat. Once I found her running into the hall of mirrors, I sprinted towards her and caught her arm. I said: "Ali, where are you going?" Allison looked at me, her tears threatening to spill from her beautiful blue eyes.

Allison plead saying: "I want to see Charles! I want to ask him why he is doing this to all of us! He is my brother and I want to meet him." I looked at Ali, I felt extremely guilty for betraying her trust. I wanted so badly to believe her but she lied too many times, my protective wall came up protecting myself. I looked at her saying: "Ali no it's a trap! He is going to kidnap you for real this time!" Allison looked at me as she yelled: "I don't care! I'm going in alone and don't follow me Emily please."

Allison never said please, as I heard her broken tone I let her go. She sounded broken, she thinks no one cares about her but I do. I always cared about her, I always see the good in her no matter how many people think she is manipulative. I watched her go into the wall of mirrors as someone pulled me in for a dance. Once I looked up at that person, I saw it was Sara, she took my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

But what Emily didn't know was there was a blue light blinking on Sara's phone, once Emily went to get drinks for them. Sara stepped aside and took out her phone, she opened the text message and typed in: "Pulled her away. Plan is in motion."


End file.
